


I can see your halo

by Mischieftess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Unconventional interpretation of religious iconography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Nicole was the first to notice. It made sense, considering her closeness to the... situation. There were signs heralding the onset of another sort of Earp weirdness, of course. It started with body glitter, or rather what Nicole thought was body glitter.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	I can see your halo

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my morning WayHaught thirst buddies (you know who you are) for the spark for this idea.
> 
> Unbetaed, unedited crack.

Nicole was the first to notice. It made sense, considering her closeness to the... situation. There were signs heralding the onset of another sort of Earp weirdness, of course. It started with body glitter, or rather what Nicole _thought_ was body glitter.

"Bye baby, I'm gonna be back late tonight," Nicole murmured, bending over the bed and pulling back the covers to lay a kiss on Waverly's lips. 

Waverly smooched back, then gave a sleepy "Hmmph" and burrowed back into her warm nest, drawing a smile from Nicole's lips. She couldn't help it, her girlfriend was _adorable_. 

Then it was heavy coat and gloves and hat and boots against the shockingly cold wind, heavy snow blasting in flurries and drifts as she ran to her cruiser, scrambling to get the keys in the door and then into the ignition before they froze off completely. Her teeth began to chatter. _No wonder Nedley never tried to get rid of his spare tire, I'm seriously considering putting some insulation weight on for next winter._

As always, Nicole's thoughts turned to Waverly, to the fact that her girlfriend regularly flounced around in cutoffs and a belly shirt in the Canadian winter, and she wondered once again if being half-angel had some sort of power to protect her against frostbite and hypothermia. _Wish she could share some of that with me._

The dry snow was fortunately still just blowing over the salted asphalt, not sticking, so her all-weather tires had made the trip survivable. By the time she had to park to make the (necessarily decorous - she had the appearance of authority to maintain, despite the sub-zero temps and snow) walk to the station, the cruiser had warmed up enough that she was just about to get hot in her outerwear. Nicole made it inside and blew out a breath at the blessedly-warm atmosphere, shedding coat and other accessories to tuck into the closet. 

Nancy smiled at Nicole from the front desk, her motherly aura enhanced by a dish of homemade cookies laid out on one corner. "Morning, Sheriff Haught, survived the weather I see. Oh, and that's a nice lip balm, very subtle."

Nicole touched her lips - they were bare of lip balm, as far as she knew, but she'd put on chapstick. Maybe it had some tint she hadn't noticed? "Thanks, Nancy, and good morning!" Nicole scooped up a cookie on her way into the office, shrugging off the odd compliment.

After filing three case reports, Nicole sighed and stretched. Nothing big had happened in a while, but she honestly couldn't wish for that, despite her boredom. There had been enough drama getting the staties off their backs after Mama Earp had flown the coop and cleaning up after Bulshar and Co. had been no joke. They were recruiting a few more deputies while Nicole continued her campaign to be elected as Sheriff, but her job as acting Sheriff hadn't hit any major bumps so far.

Then Nicole went to the bathroom. It was business as usual until the lights flickered once. "Oh, shit," Nicole muttered, hurrying up. She'd just managed to get her pants up when they went out for good. "Shit!"

Nicole groped for the door, eyes aching to see something, anything, and then she stopped when she caught sight of something moving, something _glowing_ so, so faintly in the mirror. Glowing gold, and shimmery, and when she said, "What?" the glowing thing opened and moved apart. Her lips. Her lips were glowing with a shimmery, ethereal light. "What the fuck?" the lips said. 

After the power came back on - it was just a tree leaning on the lines, the power company said, and had just required removal - Nicole went back to the bathroom and stared. In the light, there was just the barest hint of shimmer to her lips, but when she flicked the light off it was obvious that she had something on them.

Fortunately, with a little scrubbing, her lips were pink and shimmer-free. _Waverly must have picked up some kind of glowing body glitter._ Nicole ignored the fact that the only thing that could glow like that was probably radioactive and moved on with her day, but not before just checking once with the geiger counter. _Not radioactive. Good._

* * *

It always made Nicole proud when Waverly decided to ride her face like a rodeo star, and today was no exception. Waverly had pounced after Nicole's late entrance, making it very clear what she wanted (Nicole's mouth) and where she wanted it (her cunt). In mere minutes, Nicole was sprawled out on the bed, still in uniform, thrusting two fingers past her own chin and into Waverly's cunt as she licked and sucked and was _used_ by the wild-haired angel straddling her face.

Waverly clutched the headboard with one hand, the other on her own breast as she rocked and ground against Nicole's mouth, her cries unfettered by thoughts of decorum. Nicole's senses were full, drenched in the scent of Waverly's essence, in the sounds she made, the feel of her tight and slick and wet wet wet for Nicole. The faerie lights draped along the wall were their only illumination, casting dim, warm light over the entire scene.

"Oh, don't stop, m'close," Waverly gasped and Nicole rose to the occasion, intensifying her efforts, making her tongue flat and firm and rolling it from side to side as Waverly threatened to dislocate her jaw with the pressure of her fast, hard bucks. Nicole moaned, feeling Waverly's cunt tightening on her fingers, the sound vibrating through her teeth and tongue and into the girl above her. Waverly spasmed, her body going rigid with a choked sound from above, and Nicole huffed in a breath and held it as she ducked to suck and lick and mouth against the swollen, tender clit that gave her girlfriend such pleasure. 

Then Waverly was gone, rolling off of Nicole, and Nicole was left panting, covered in fluids that ran across her cheeks, down her neck. She licked her lips and laughed, happy and wild, as she looked over at the girl having her own, gasping recovery at her side. 

"Fuck, baby," Nicole rolled over, curling her body around Waverly's back as she nuzzled in past the hair to lay a kiss on her neck, smearing saliva and come on Waverly’s skin. Waverly hummed for her, hand finding Nicole's and pulling Nicole's arm around to tuck against her ribs. "You needed that, huh?"

"Yeah," Waverly sighed, stretching against Nicole's front and tilting her head back to catch Nicole's eye. 

"Tough day?" Nicole kissed her cheek.

"Mmm." Then Waverly's sated gaze sharpened, dragging down Nicole's face to her lips. 

Nicole expected a kiss - that's normally what happened when Waverly looked at her lips, at least - but instead, Waverly pulled back, looking more critically down at Nicole's face. 

"Did you put on some kind of sparkly makeup, Nicole?"

Nicole crinkled her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Waverly tilted her head. "It's inside your mouth, too." She wiped at Nicole's face and looked at her finger, frowning. "It's not coming off."

Nicole blinked at her girlfriend for another minute before she brought her own hand up to swipe at her face and stopped. In the dim light of their bedroom, her fingers shone with a faint, golden glimmer. "Um." She showed Waverly, twiddling her fingers. "Does it look like this?"

Waverly frowned.

A minute later, they both stood in the tiny bathroom outside Waverly's bedroom, staring at Nicole in the mirror. Waverly had shrugged on a robe against the cold, but Nicole was still in uniform, her top buttons undone and hair rumpled by their activities. 

Nicole flicked off the light. Her entire lower face, jaw, and neck glowed brightly, shimmering as she moved, streaky at the edges. She brought up her hand, the fingers drenched in brightness with drips and smears along her palm and arm, and said, "Wow." When she'd opened her mouth to speak, the entire inside was luminescent, as if she'd swished the contents of a glittery gold lightstick. She had a thought, hilarious and weird as can be. "Waverly...I think I've been blessed!"

Waverly was agog, her mouth opening and closing. She pointed at Nicole's face, at her mouth, at her hand, and moved her mouth again. "What." she croaked.

* * *

Waverly was terribly embarrassed by the entire debacle, but it didn't keep her from responding to Nicole's renewed seductive attempts - at least for a couple of orgasms.

"This is so weird," Waverly muttered to herself, averting her eyes from the new evidence of her affection for Nicole's talents.

For her part, Nicole sprawled in satisfied lassitude on the bed, dragging her fingers along her cheek to collect every drop of _Waverly_ on her skin and bring them to her mouth for cleaning. She hummed around her fingers. "It's nothing different than we did before, Waves, just now there's evidence that I made you happy. After I got over the shock, I kinda like it."

Nicole was glowing all over, now, from wide swaths of skin around her face to splotches where Waverly had licked or kissed her skin, up to the downright _radiance_ now shining from between her legs. She didn't just like it - she loved it.

Waverly looked over at Nicole, puzzlement written on her face. "But it's so weird. Kisses and, um, _activities_ don't normally leave glowing marks on people's skin! And why now?" Her voice was rising, panic at the edges. "I've been a half-angel my entire life, why is this happening now?! I’m not glowing, why are you?! And what if it's poisonous, or radioactive, or worse?!?!"

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. "I checked at the station, it's not radioactive. No, it means I'm marked, Waverly." She walked her fingers up Waverly's leg, watching goosebumps pop up on the skin as she went. "If people could see, they'd know I'm yours." When she got to Waverly's hip, she smoothed her hand over the bony protrusion, her shimmering fingertips creeping toward the patch of damp, unruly hair at Waverly's core.

Waverly's legs opened, slightly, and the edge of anxiety in her eyes softened. She looked torn for a moment, and Nicole paused, waited for her to decide, tapping her fingers slowly in place. Then Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole, grasping Nicole's wrist and dragging it to her cunt.

"Okay," Waverly whispered against Nicole's lips, "as long as it means you're mine."

Nicole felt a sympathetic shiver, renewed arousal curling in her belly, as her fingers dipped inside her girlfriend's cunt once again. "Yours," she murmured, and kissed her angel.

* * *

The next day, while Nicole was at work, Waverly made a deep dive into the historical record of people who glowed when in contact with supernatural forces and came back with some relatively disturbing, entirely hilarious conclusions. 

“There have been people throughout history who were depicted as wreathed in a golden glow or flames! They always had a close relationship or family connection to the gods or angels.” Waverly traced a broad circle with her chopsticks, the garlic sauce from her eggplant clinging to the cheap wood. “I mean, you’ve probably seen the golden disks around the heads of Christian saints at one point or another, right?”

Nicole nodded, then stopped. “Wait, wait, those are _halos_. Are you saying–“

Waverly stabbed her chopsticks in the general direction of Nicole’s face. “Yes!”

“Nooo,” Nicole put her chopsticks down. “The saints glowed because they were covered in angel come?! Shit, don’t tell the Catholics that.”

Waverly blushed but rallied, her eyes fierce as she denied her embarrassment the ability to slow her roll. Nicole’s heart swelled, loving her just a little more for that self-defiance. “Not just the Christians! Sumer, Egypt, Greece, India – Buddhist AND Hindu traditions – China, Persia, and many more, SO many cultures described divinities, heroes, and sometimes royalty who exhibited a physical glamour!”

Nicole whispered, unwilling to let her humor go just yet. “People have been fucking angels for _millennia!_ ” She dodged the ball of rice Waverly threw at her. “Hey, I get it, angels are hot stuff.”

“Would you be serious!” Waverly huffed, clearly more amused than irritated.

Nicole winked. “Maybe if I obey my angel, she’ll give me a _gold necklace_ later.”

That did it, Waverly laughed outright. “You know you’re getting something later, you’re too good with your mouth to resist.”

Nicole smirked back. There was so, so much more to their relationship than sex, but it always felt good to know she was desired. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter! [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
